


Mixed Signals

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can you do a Crowley x Reader where they have a sort of love/hate relationship and and are bickering and the reader tries to say “fight me” and “fuck off” but instead she says “fuck me” and it leads to smut? Thank you :) &  @snow-leopardfetishist. Can I request some crowley smut?♡ you flirt with him all the time & it bugs the boys, you sometimes do it just to get a rise out of them. Eventually the flirting leads to more? As much smut and snarkiness that is the king of hell you wanna throw in





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can you do a Crowley x Reader where they have a sort of love/hate relationship and and are bickering and the reader tries to say “fight me” and “fuck off” but instead she says “fuck me” and it leads to smut? Thank you :) & @snow-leopardfetishist. Can I request some crowley smut?♡ you flirt with him all the time & it bugs the boys, you sometimes do it just to get a rise out of them. Eventually the flirting leads to more? As much smut and snarkiness that is the king of hell you wanna throw in

“I bet you’d _love_ to kneel for me.” Crowley breathed in your ear as he came up behind you. You bit your lip. You knew that the boys were watching. That was half the reason you flirted at times. Your relationship with Crowley was complicated. Love/hate didn’t come close to covering it. It was tiring, but it was what it was. Just as flirting came naturally to the two of you, so did fighting. When you argued, things tended to get out of hand.

Smirking, you turned to him. “Are you _sure_ you could handle me, my King?” You purred, not missing the look in his eyes. Hearing Dean groan, you grinned. “Yes, Dean?” You asked, turning to him. 

“Can you two just fuck and get it over with?” He snapped. “We’re trying to work on a case here!”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “So, what do we have?” All traces of playfulness was gone, no hint that you’d just been flirting with Crowley. He eyed you, curious how you just turned it off like that. It made him wonder if you were just acting. It made his mood shift, as well.

Leaning over the table, you didn’t notice the way his eyes scanned your body. “It’s looking like a few rogue demons. Right up Crowley’s alley.” Sam shrugged.

“Huh. Crowley needs to tighten that leash, does he?” You smirked, looking at Crowley.

He glared at you, and you sighed. “I’d have less rogue demons if I wasn’t always helping you lot!” He growled, snapping away.

“Well then.” You went back to looking over the information in front of you.

* * *

You were walking out of the old building that the demons had taken residence in, ignoring the blood dripping from your arm. Seeing Crowley, you shot him a look. “Get the fuck away.” You snarled.

“What? Taking it out on me that _you_ can’t do a simple bloody job?” He shot back.

“No. I’m taking it out on you that you decide to show up at the end. Instead of being fucking _useful_. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go.” Not even bothering to wait for an answer, you started walking to the car, pissed off.

He watched after you, glaring. “Stupid bloody girl!” He yelled at you, and then snapped away. You paused for a moment, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Lounging in the motel bed, your arm was bandaged, and you were enjoying a beer. There wasn’t much on, so you were watching a football game. “Here I was expecting you to be in less in this heat.” You spilled your beer when you jumped as you were trying to take a sip.

“Damn it!” You got up, setting your beer down. “What do you _want_?”

He shrugged. “I enjoying seeing you flustered.” And he was gone. You flopped back on your bed, now more frustrated than before. That man’s voice had an effect on you. Not that you intended to admit that to him, or anyone else.

* * *

You were leaning against the window of the Impala as you were headed to another case- a woman in white. You had been spacing out, thinking of the last case, and your brief interaction with Crowley afterward. “Dreaming of me, pet?”

“ _DAMN IT_!” You slapped him on the arm playfully. “Why do you insist on doing that? Give a girl some warning before coming up to her!” You tried to stay glaring but ended up smirking.

He chuckled. “Oh, you’ll have plenty of warning before I _come_ …up to you.” You bit your lip, ignoring the boys and their groaning.

Shifting to face him a bit more, you got comfortable. “Now, would this be a gentle type warning? Or a bit more _forceful_?” You grinned when you saw Crowley shift in his seat, your eyes dropping to his crotch.

“Who said I would pick just one?” It was your turn to fidget in your seat before he left the three of you again.

Dean glanced in the rear view mirror at you. “ _Really_?? Crowley?”

* * *

The boys had gone out to a bar that night, and you declined to go with them. For some reason, you weren’t in the best mood, and didn’t feel like being around people. You were sitting in the living room when you heard footsteps coming your way. Glancing to the door, you were surprised to see Crowley. “What do you _want_?” You asked, bored.

He raised an eyebrow at you. “I’m here to see those two idiots you _insist_ on hunting with.”

“Well, those ‘idiots’ aren’t here, and I’d like it if you stopped insulting people I care about.” You turned the television off and got up, fixing your shirt. “You can leave now.”

“What? And miss the chance to spend time with my favorite hunter?” He smirked.

Sighing, you turned to look at him. “Fuck me.” Your eyes went wide. That wasn’t what you had intended to say. That damn smirk had gotten to you and you’d mixed your thoughts up.

In a few steps, Crowley was standing in front of you. “I thought you’d _never_ ask.” His breath hit your lips before he pulled you in for a passionate kiss. For a split second, you almost pushed him away. Almost. Your arms wrapped around his neck, his hands gripped your hips, keeping you close to his body.

You gasped as you felt his arousal. “My room.” He snapped his fingers, and you were both naked, in your bed. “Not wasting time, are we?” You grinned.

“I’ve bloody waited long enough.” He growled, one of his hands gripping your hair, the other holding him up.

“Then fuck me, my _King_.” You wrapped your legs around his waist, letting his cock brush through your folds. You gasped as it lightly brushed against your clit, teasing you. “ _Please_!” You breathed out.

Crowley thrust into you in one smooth movement, growling into your neck. Your eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. Your fingers gripped his back, holding him close. “Bloody _hell_ , woman.” He groaned as he started pivoting his hips. You moaned, the tip of his cock brushing just the right spot.

You arched your back, knowing that you wouldn’t last long. “Fuck!”

“That’s it.” He moved his face from your neck, his eyes locking with yours. “You feel fantastic.” He managed.

“Shit, Crowley! D-don’t stop!” That seemed to push his need for you to new levels. His thrusts were shallow, but hard, never leaving you for long. “Crowley!” You cried out, clenching around him. “God, you feel so good!” You moaned.

He smirked, looking cocky. “You like my cock, pet?” He asked, loving the look of sheer bliss on your face. All you could do was bite your lip and nod, whimpering. “Y/N.” He snapped his hips forward, pulsing inside you.

He smiled down at you without pulling out. “I promise next time will be even better. I’ve waited too long for that.”

You grinned. “There _better_ be a next time. Can’t fuck a girl like that and not do it again.” You winked before nipping at his lip. “Next time…I’m riding you, though.” He twitched inside you, making your eyes widen.

Crowley rolled sideways, onto his back, bringing you with him. “Well. I _was_ told that I was to be ridden.”


End file.
